


Life is Sweet

by Clarounette



Series: Ficlets on Christmas cards [11]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarounette/pseuds/Clarounette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James is pregnant for the second time, and that will prevent him to be there for the first trick-or-treat of his sons. This is the story of how he'll cope with the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life is Sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Ficlet on card written for Christmas 2013.  
> Prompt by shayzgirletc.

James felt like a whale on a shore, unable to move from the couch without Michael’s help. He couldn’t remember whether it had been like that when he was pregnant with the twins, and this time, there was only one baby. A little girl, whom they would name Elizabeth.

He was angry too. Because he couldn’t trick-or-treat with his sons for their first time. At 5, James and Michael had deemed them old enough to walk up and down the street and ask for candies. Of course, Michael was going to be with them, but James’ frustration still made him restless. He had worked on their costumes so hard, and they looked so cute.

Malcolm was dressed as the eleventh Doctor, his tiny bowtie still gigantic on his baby neck. His sonic screwdriver – bought online – flashed green when he pushed a button, and that made Mal giggle every time.

Richard had wanted to go as the Scarecrow from Oz. As straw was a big no-no, a fringe of yellow wool came out of his collar, sleeves and pants. His usual dumbfounded expression – the world interested Rick to no end, but he seemed to have the hardest time grasping the meaning of things – made him a perfect brainless character.

Michael kissed James on the lips, and the boys did so on each cheek, before they left him for their hour of fun. When they came back, and even after everyone was fast asleep, James wasn’t over it yet.

In the middle of the night, he had an urge for something sweet and, upon seeing his son’s baskets for candies abandoned in the living-room, he rushed to them and started eating.

The next morning, James felt a pang in his chest at the defeated look on the kids’ faces. Guilt made his stomach churn.

“I’m sorry, boys. Your little sister wanted sweets and sugar, and I couldn’t help it. I’ll make it up to you.”

“It’s okay, daddy J,” Mal said.

“Next year, we’ll share with you,” Rick added.

Moved to tears, James took his sons in his arms. Soon after, Michael enveloped them all in a warm embrace.

They were one happy family.


End file.
